You Are The Best Thing That's Even Been Mine
by BabyBlueStylesxoxo
Summary: A Puckleberry One-Shot based on the Music Video and Song 'Mine' By Taylor Swift. Enjoy and R&R. My first On-Shot. Yayyyyy


**This is a puckleberry one shot based on the music video for 'Mine' by Taylor Swift. Enjoy and R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Mine.**

_You were in college working part-time waiting tables._

I sat down in a small cafe in Manhattan. I was reading the new issue of 'US weekly' when I heard two people sitting across from me arguing. It reminded me of the time my mom and dad were going through their divorce. They argued all the time. I looked back at my magazine when the waiter came up.

"What would you like Ma'am" He asked, I looked up, he looked around 20, 21 maybe with a shaved head and he was wearing a t-shirt that clung to his perfectly sculpted muscles.

"Um, I'd like a salad sandwich please" I said looking up into his eyes.

"I get off at 5 how about we meet up for dinner at say 6:30" He asked

"Sure" I said not giving it a second thought.

"I'm Noah, but everyone calls me Puck" He said, at least I wasn't calling him waiter guy throughout our date.

"Rachel" I said.

"I'll go get you sandwich" He said walking away towards the kitchen.

_Left a small town never looked back_

"So, tell me about yourself Noah?" I asked

"I'm from Lima in Ohio, I left and went here to college, and I never wanted to be another Lima Loser" He said

"I'm was born there and moved to Cincinnati with my dad when I was 6" I said "And I moved here last year when I started NYU" I continued

"So you're Nineteen" He asked

"Yeah" I said "What about you" I asked

"Twenty-one" He said, wow quiet on target of my guess. "So you were born in Lima, I would probably remember you" He said

"Probably not, I moved just before I started kindergarten" I said

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts_

"3 months already" I said on our way to the movies on another date.

"Yeah, I actually wanted to ask you something" He said, I looked at him "Will you be my girlfriend?" I sat there wide eyed "Is the silence a good thing?" He continued

"What if this is the wrong thing, what if we're moving too fast" I finally said

"I love you" He said

"Yes" I said kissing him "I love you too"

_I say 'can you believe it?' As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I could see it yes, yes, I can see it now_

We were sitting on the couch in his apartment; it had been almost a year since we met at the cafe where he worked.

"Can you believe it?" I said "Almost a year" I looked up at him as he entwined his fingers in mine.

"I know" He said "How about we move in together, get a house somewhere nice" he said

"Yeah" I said wrapping my arms around his waist.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

"Do you remember last summer, we went to the lake house my dad owns" I said

"That was fun" He said

_***Flashback***_

_Noah and I were sitting on the sand my the Lake, it was one of the hottest days in July, we were joking about walking hand in hand down along the water, then he put his arm around my shoulders and kissed me. _

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_We were walking down the pier there._

"_Come on" He said jumping off the edge and into the water._

"_No" I said_

"_It's not that cold, it's actually quiet warm" He said. "Come on" He said, I gave in and took of my shoes and jumped in beside him._

_***End of Flashback***_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

I grabbed a couple of the last boxes that were still in the U-haul van. We had just got the lease to a gorgeous house in Queens. We were almost finished taking all the boxes in. The Noah came up behind me on the front porch with two boxes and the top one was about to fall.

"Watch it" I said steadying them out with my free hand. I opened the front door and put the boxes down on the floor.

_You learned my secrets and you figured out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parents mistakes_

The next day we were unpacking the boxes and I found the picture of Me, my mom and dad sitting on the front steps of my house. I started remembering the fights they had before the divorce.

"Are you okay" Noah said walking up behind me.

"It's just this picture was taken when we were happy and before their divorce" I said

"You never said you're parents were divorced" He said

"It wasn't really important" I said

"That's why you were hesitant before about being my girlfriend" He said I nodded.

"We won't end up like them, I promise" He said kissing me.

_But we got bills to pay, we've to nothing figured out,_

_When it was hard to take, yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

"We are in way over our heads" I said looking at the bills "With the bills, the mortgage, the groceries and everything else, we are left with less than a dollar a week"

"I'm working my hardest" He said

"I have college so I still have to work part time" I said

"I go out looking for a new job, a full time job" He said kissing my forehead.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time,_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

We were driving to Ohio during the summer, it was just over three years ago that we started going out, I finished college and was working as a musical theatre teacher at a high school around the corner from our house. On the way there we stopped.

"Where are we?" I asked. He took out a blindfold and wrapped it around my eyes. He leaded me towards somewhere, but I couldn't make out where.

"Okay, stop" He said then pulling off the blindfold to reveal a beautiful picnic on the beach. "This is the beach were we had our first vacation, remember?" He said

"Yes and there's the pier" I said. We sat down and started eating.

"Look" He said pointing to something behind me. I turned around

"What?" I asked turning back around and saw him holding an engagement ring "Yes" I screamed hugging him.

We lay there for a long time.

_Do you remember those city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

We sat on the beach staring, we saw the lights from all the beach house shine onto the water,

"It's beautiful here" I said

"I know" He said

And I remember that fight, 2:30 am

And everything was slipping right out of our hands,

I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street,

"It's your entire fault" I yelled throwing a vase at him, he ducked and it hit the wall.

"What are you talking about?" He said, I ran out the front door and into the street. I remembered how when my parents would fight I would go out and sit on the swing in the front garden. The I felt his hand entwine in mine.

_Braced myself for the Goodbye_

_Because that's all I've ever known_

_Then you took me by surprise_

_You said I'll never leave you alone._

"Please babe, come back inside" He said

"No" I said ripping my hand out of his "You said we'd never turn out like my parents, you promised"

"I will never leave you" He said cupping my face in his hands and kissing me. It was starting to rain.

_You said "I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_

_I made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine"_

I was sitting on the beach 7 years later with my two young boys Danny and Zack, Danny was 6 and Zack was 4. Noah was in the water playing with them.

"Come on babe, you remember the pier ten years ago" He said getting splashed. I got up and ran into the water.

"What happunned 10 year ago Mommy" Zack asked

"We'll tell you when you're older" I said the Noah splashed me.


End file.
